Gloomy Roses
by strawberrycake11
Summary: The girl sat up straight and extended her arm to shake his hand. "My name is Camilla Sage, patient 1145", she said robotically. Tony then noticed the dark marks under her eyes, and they way she looked around, as if she expected something bad to happen. (Updated every other day)
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr"strongCamilla /strongwas walking down the brick road, it was raining heavily and she was covered in mud. She had been playing, per usual, and gotten interested in making a mud house. The streets were bare and nobody could be seen anywhere. A black car slowly drove down the road and stopped near Camilla. A young man who looked friendly got out and headed toward the young girl. He was holding a black and white spotted puppy./p  
p dir="ltr""This is my dog muffin!", the man said. Camilla giggled and pet the dog. She played with it for around 10 minutes before the man perked up. "I have another puppy in my car, do you want to go see it?", he excitedly offered. Camilla nodded and they walked toward the car. The man opened the car door but there was no puppy, and before Camilla knew it she was being thrown into the backseat./p  
p dir="ltr"The man slammed the door and climbed into the drivers seat. He slammed on the gas pedal and they sped off. Around an hour later they stopped in the middle of nowhere and the man opened the back seat. He was holding rope and duct tape. He slapped Camilla hard across the face, causing the 4 year old to cry. He took her arms and tied them together so tight it hurt. Then he did the same to her legs and gagged her with the rope. Then he taped her mouth shut with duct tape and threw her down. The young girl sobbed quietly, not understanding why this was happening./p  
p dir="ltr"Camilla woke up on a cold metal table. Her arms and legs were tightly chained to the corners. The light above her was blinding, and she turned her head away from it. It seemed like hours before a man in a white lab coat entered. He was carrying a case of something, but Camilla wasn't paying attention to that. She was just happy that she wasn't alone anymore. This feeling soon turned to dread as he pulled a scalpel out of his case. Camilla squirmed in the chained, trying to get away. The man pulled up her shirt and made a long, deep cut down her stomach. Blood soon pooled out of her, coating the table in thick red liquid. Camilla let out a muffled cry and shook in pain./p  
p dir="ltr"The doctor pulled a few syringes out of his bag and one by one stabbed them across Camilla's arms and legs. It didn't hurt that bad, however the pain came when the chemical was pushed into her./p  
p dir="ltr"By the time the first one was done Camillas body burned and ached, her arm feeling numb and tight, yet it burned and stung. Thick tears fell off the girl's cheeks almost rhythmically. The pain got worse and worse until she was gasping for air and dry heaving. Then she passed out./p  
p dir="ltr"Camilla woke up in a room, it was beautiful and pink. Like she had always wanted. She sat up on the bed, the soft sheets hugging her legs.A man walked in, he looked to be in his mid forties. He had black slicked back hair and wore a suit. He walked closer to Camilla and when he was standing in front of her he pulled out a syringe. At this Camilla veered away./p  
p dir="ltr""You should be happy! Im making you powerful, you will thank me one day" he hissed and plunged the syringe into her arm and left the room. The burning sensation once again coming throughout her body./p  
p dir="ltr"The next few weeks went this way, Camilla would fight back as much as she could the first week. She would kick and scratch them. Once they had enough of her, they punished her. Most of the time she was waterboarded, or just whipped until she couldn't feel her back and the metal floor was coated in dark blood. She started cooperating, no matter how painful it was. The punishment was worse. She was ordered to kill, to hurt herself, to stand still and let them hurt her. Eventually she stopped went on for 10 years. She knew this was what she was meant for. For hydra's plan./p  
p dir="ltr"The only solace she had was in her room, in doing ballet, in dressing differently than normal people. If she could be cute, then she didn't have to think about all the terrible things she had to do./p  
p dir="ltr"XXXX/p  
p dir="ltr"Tony Stark had been investigating hydra activity for months, along with the rest of the avengers. During May there was an energy surge that came from one of their bases in Thailand, and they had been investigating ever since. They had decided to go into the base at midnight and take whatever it was that was producing the energy. It was a strange type of energy they had never encountered, and Tony didn't want hydra to have their hands on it./p  
p dir="ltr"The plan was that Tony, and Steve would search the East, Thor and Bruce would search the West, Natasha and Clint would search the North, and Wanda and Vision would search the South. Peter had school and Tony wouldn't let him come on that mission anyways./p  
p dir="ltr"That night, they snuck into the base at exactly 2:00 am. The power surges were getting stronger by the minute. Tony started heading for the power source while Steve fought off the guards. There was a small heat signature that lead Tony to a room with an iron door. He tried opening it, but it was locked, of course./p  
p dir="ltr"He was moving to knock it down when he noticed a window next to the door. He looked into it and saw a young girl who looked to be around Peters age. She had pink hair and dark brown eyes, she was wearing a pair of black ripped shorts and a pink shirt with an alien on it. She had on black converse, the laces hanging, untied./p  
p dir="ltr"Tony soon noticed the whole room was black and pink, posters of emo bands hanging on the walls. Needless to say Tony was quite confused./p  
p dir="ltr"He called for everyone else to come and check out the girl, as they had finished taking out the guards./p  
p dir="ltr"Tony was confused, she was obviously the source of energy. Once the others arrived, he pointed them to the was obviously one way glass as she didn't seem to notice the team./p  
p dir="ltr""She's the energy source?", Natasha curiously asked. Tony nodded./p  
p dir="ltr""What do we do? Should we take her back to the tower?", Steve asked. Tony paused as the team looked to him for an answer./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll go in alone and if I can get her to come out then we'll take her to the tower", he said. He tried the door, and wasn't surprised when it wouldn't open. He knocked the door down and entered the room. The girl jumped at his sudden entrance but quickly held out her arms as if she expected Tony to handcuff her. At this Tony felt a pang of sympathy for the young girl./p  
p dir="ltr"He walked toward her and sat down next to her on the bed. He took off his mask and introduced himself. "Hey, my name is Tony,'' he announced. The girl sat up straight and extended her arm to shake his hand./p  
p dir="ltr""My name is Camilla Sage, patient 1145", she said robotically. Tony then noticed the dark marks under her eyes, and they way she looked around, as if she expected something bad to happen./p  
p dir="ltr""We are gonna go back to the Avengers tower, is that ok?", Tony said softly. Camilla nodded and got up, staring at Tony. The energy was still coming off her. Tony led her to the rest of the Avengers. The girls eyes went wide, seeing the rest of the team/p  
p dir="ltr"XXXX/p  
p dir="ltr"Camilla was terrified, the last time this many people were here... She followed Mr. Stark and the other team closely as they left the compound. They passed by several guards passed out on the ground. This made Camilla even more nervous. She didn't know what was going on, was she being punished? They got on a jet, Camilla sat near the back next to . She saw the hydra base drift away as they flew toward America. Camilla was having mixed emotions, she was happy she was outside the base and that she could see the outside for once but she was also sad she was leaving her home./p  
p dir="ltr"" ...?", Camilla asked. Tony turned towards the nervous looking girl, she was tapping her foot and fidgeting with her hands./p  
p dir="ltr""Tony", he corrected her. Camilla winced, as if she expected him to slap him. When he didn't she looked up nervously./p  
p dir="ltr""Are we gon-are we gonna get my stuff...", she almost whispered. Tony smirked, though he felt sadness seeing Camilla like this./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, I got someone to set up your room back at the tower,'' he said. Camilla nodded then looked him dead in the eyes, "Thank you ", she said, returning to the window view./p  
p dir="ltr"Tony turned toward and saw the rest of the team looking at him, they all had either curious or sympathetic expressions over their faces./p  
p dir="ltr"XXXX/p  
p dir="ltr"When they reached the Avengers tower, Tony showed Camilla the room that had been prepared for her. " You have a bathroom over there, but we basically set up your room the same as in hydra". Camille nodded and walked in, sitting on the bed./p  
p dir="ltr""We'll be in the main room if you need anything", Tony walked away, closing her door. Camille found her phone in a box with a few other of her belongings. She put on her headphones and turned on some music. She started dancing to it, and she was quite good too. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was so sad. Her whole life she had dreamed of getting out, but now she just wanted to go back. She needed to be punished, she deserved it for being bad. She should have stayed and waited foe him. Camille stopped dancing and ripped her headphones off./p  
p dir="ltr"She tried thinking of how she was punished before. She walked into her bathroom and stepped into the shower. She found a razor and removed the blade. She lifted up her shirt and looked at the marks from the past times she was punished. She was happy, she deserved it and it made him happy./p  
p dir="ltr"That night Camille went to bed feeling accomplished. She was wearing her fuzzy pink pajamas and hid under her sheets. Her stomach stung, and she couldn't seem to sleep. She got out of her bed and put on her pointe shoes. She tried dancing in her room but there wasn't much room. She opened her door and walked into the main room. She began dancing again, dancing until the sun shone and she collapsed onto the couch./p  
p dir="ltr"XXXX/p  
p dir="ltr"Peter was coming over early that morning. It was summer now, and he had more time to work on his science experiments with Tony and Bruce. Plus, he heard there was another Avenger in the tower that they rescued from hydra and Peter was excited to see who it was. br /When he walked through the door he saw Bruce and Steve sitting down watching something on the tv, and Wanda was eating ceral on the sofa next to someone he didnt know. "Hey Wanda, who's that?", he shyly asked. Wanda looked to her side and saw the girl next to her. She was dressed in fuzzy pajamas and had... pointe shoes on?br /"This is Camilla Sage, shes the one we rescued from hydra", Wanda explained. Peter sat down next to wanda as Camilla woke up. Camilla sat up, awkwardly staring at both of them. She had a frightened look toward Peter. They sat, nobody speaking until Wanda decided to break the /"Camilla, I'm Wanda and this is Peter", Wanda /"My name is Camilla Sage, patient 1145, sir", she held her hand out to shake Peters. Peter felt himself blush when she shook his hand but quickly shook it off. br /"Just Camilla is fine", Wanda said, sympathy coating her words. br /" So Camilla, why are you wearing pointe shoes? Do you do ballet?", Peter wondered aloud. Camilla simply nodded and got up, walking back to her /"You like her", Wanda snickered. Peter once again /"No I don't", he objected. Wanda rolled her eyes and finished her cereal, washing out the bowl and putting it in the /Wanda was right though, even while Peter went to work with Tony he couldn't get Camilla off his mind./p 


	2. Two

_**Thanks to Sarge 123 for the follow! This Chapter is for you!**_

**_Warning: contains themes of self harm_**

Camilla walked into her pink room, some may say _too_ pink, that Peter guy...she couldn't get him off her mind and she didn't know why. In her mind she was still a prisoner, but with easier rules to follow. She started taking off her pointe shoes and heard a knock coming from her door.

"Come in", she quietly stated. One of the girls from when she had left her room at the base was there.

"I don't belive we've formally met. My name is Natasha Romanav.", the woman said. She had shirt red hair that curled near The end and was wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants.

"My name is Camilla Sage pat-", she stopped, remembering what Wanda had told her.'Just Camilla is fine'.

"Nice to meet you Camilla, you will be training with me today so come down to the excersize room in a few minutes", Natasha instructed. Camilla nodded before Natasha walked away and she closed the door. Camilla finished taking off her pointe shoes and then went into her closet to find something to wear. She decided to mimic Natasha and wore a white tank top with pink sweatpants. After that she quickly pulled her shoulder length hair into a ponytail and started looking for the exercize room.

Camilla didn't know where the excersize room was, but she saw which way Natasha walked and assumed it was in that direction. She was walking down hallway after hallway until she atleast found someone. Peter was walking to opposite direction as her, and not paying attention to where he was gping. Neither was Camilla. They crashed into eachother, both being knocked to the ground as they had superhuman abilities.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry!", Camilla quickly apologized and stood up.

"No I'm sorry I should've been watching where I was going", Peter said.

Camilla felt her face go hot, and she blushed. In realizing this she quickly made up an excuse.

"Ive been running around the whole tower looking for the exercize room", she quickly said. Not entirely a lie.

"Oh, I can take you there", Peter offered. Camilla put her hands behind her back looked down the long hallway.

"Sure", she accepted. The walk waant long, but it was silent and awkward. Once they made it to the exercize room, Peter left and Camilla was left with Natasha.

"Lets start by sparring", Natasha said. Camilla nodded, she had sparred many times back at the hydra base.

Camilla was able to fight against Natasha...sort of. She could hold up for around 5 minutes before she was knocked down. This went on and on, Camilla never once won. She became increasingly upset as she knew that she had to be punished, or she would never learn. Once they had finished sparring, they went on to acrobatics and gymnastics. Camilla did better at this but she could do more.

It was around 3:00 when they fineshed. Camilla was one step away from collapsing, she didn't think she had ever driven her body to do so much.

Camilla stumbled up to her room, two things in mind. Showering and punishment for not beating Natasha. Peter was lingering in the back of her mind but she didn't want to think about him. She got in the shower and took out her blade.

Once Camilla had gotten out of the shower, she went to get some clothes on. When she went into her closet she put on a long sleeve black and white striped shirt and a pink overall dress that went to her mid thighs.

Peter was bored, he didn't want to go home but he didnt know what to do at the tower. He was walking the halls humming to himself when a door was slammed open and Camilla ran out. She stopped before she could run into him again.

"Woah, hi Camilla what are you doing?", Peter asked. Camilla seemed to relax seeing Peter.

"I realized that I haven't had ice cream in 10 years, at the hydra base we didn't really have sugar", Camilla explained.

"Unaaceptable", Peter started,"Theres a really good ice cream parlor a few blocks down, we should go", he suggested. Camilla smiled and nodded. Thete was something about that smile that gave Peter butterflys in his stomach. They got in the elevator and Peter pushes the button for the first floor.

"Wanna hear a joke?", Peter asked Camilla.

"Sure", Camilla curiously responded.

"Why did the bike fall over?", Peter started.

"Why?", Camilla asked

"Because he was two tired", Peter said.

Camilla scoffed, then burst out laughing."Thats not funny", she laughed. The door to the elevator opened and Peter led Camilla out and they started walking to the ice cream parlour.

The pair sat outside the store at a metal table with an umbrella over it. Camilla hadn't really been able to enjoy being outside. She wanted to take it all in. A warm breeze blew through her hair, pushing whisps of light pink over her eyes. The sky was a goregous blue full of birds and the sweet scent of vanilla enveloped them. She could hear laughing and joking as people around them enjoyed the beautiful July weather.

A waitress brought two large cups full of ice cream. Camilla hurriedly took a spoon and ate a small amount of the sugery food. Her eyes instantly lit up and she let out a laugh.

"This is so good!", she exclaimed. Peter laughed with her, the feeling of butterflys in his stomach accompanying him. Camilla finished her ice cream before Peter was even half way through his, the whole time they were talking about their lives. Well, mostly Peter as Camilla had been inside hydra for the past 10 years.

She did have a few things to talk about. " I used to live in Italy with my parents, I can't remwber much about them but I know I had a cat named...Ciambella...", she smiled.

"Do you know Italian?", Peter asked curiosly, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"A little bit, but if we were in Italy I couldnt help you, I do know quite a bit of Taiwanese though", Camilla responded.

"That's awesome, I can only speak English", Peter snickered. Camilla smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"We should get back to the tower", Camilla suggested. Peter nodded and they left the ice cream parlour. They started walking back to the tower, and Camilla started laughing."I think this is the most fun I've ever had!", she laughed.

Peter grinned,"Really? Theres alot funner thi-", he was cut off by the sound of a woman screaming. They looked to their left and saw a bank being robbed through the windows. There was a white van parked next to it and several people in ski masks with guns pointing to other poeoples heads. Peter quickly scurried off to put on his spiderman suit as he almost always had it with him.

Camilla rushed toward one of the men and ducked as he tried to shoot her. Her knees scraped on the concrete as she kicked the man in the knees and between his legs. He dropped his weapon and Camilla quickly picked it up. She rolled to the side as more of them tried to shoot her. She dodged into an alley by the bank and then used one of her powers. She rushed deeper into the alley, until nobody could see her. She closed her eyes and concentraited on where all if the shadows near her were. She opened her eyes and she was standing behind a wall at the other side of the bank. She rushed out and hit one of the men with the gun, knocking them out. At the same moment Peter ran out in his spiderman suit and helped Camilla take out more of the guards.

When they had finished Cammila had scrapes on her arms and legs but she wasn't bothered by them. They happily walked back to the Avengers tower. When they got back, Peter stopped in the doorway.

"I have to get home, but I can come back tomarrow",Peter said and rushed off. He was still in his suit, so he climbed up the wall and jumped over buildings. Camilla went into the tower herself, and walked into the living room. Tony, Wanda, and Natasha were watching something on the tv. Camilla looked over their heads and saw a video of her running into the alley and running out from the other side of the building and hitting the man in the face. Her face was blurred but that didn't change anything.

Camilla tried to quietly sneak away to prepare for being punished. That was the biggest rule of going outside in hydra, don't get on the news. Last time she had gotten herself on the news she was whipped until she could see her ribs. She had to sleep on her stomach that night because it hurt to much to move.

Before she could move Natasha called out to her."Camilla, Im impressed" she muses. Camilla stood in shock, she was being praised? This had to be some sort of trick.

"I'm going to have to make you a suit soon so your identity doesn't get leaked", Tony added. Her own suit? Nobody had ever done something so nice for her. Nobody was looking at her, and Camilla was happy for that. She was so happy she felt tears running down her cheeks, a huge grin displayed over her face.

"Camilla?", Wanda turned around to see the sobbing girl. "Camilla whats wrong did you ge-", Wanda was cut off by Camilla.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!", Camilla yelled, hugging Natasha and Tony at the same time. Once. she had realized what she had done she quickly backed up, blushing in embarrassment. Natasha let out a short laugh before getting up.

"We got pizza if you want any" , Natasha offered. Camilla looked over to see Thor, Clint, and Steve all playing an intense game of aur hockey next to several open pizza boxes. Camilla walked forward and took a slice.

"Hey Camilla, want to play me in air hockey?", Steve asked as he beat Thor. Thor, who was clearly a sore loser, crossed his arms ans sat on the couch. Camilla walked over and tried to play steve in air hockey. She was almost immeadiately beaten, and the girl stormed off to sit by Thor. Steve and Clint laughed as Clint began playing Steve.

Camilla sat in the shower, she had all her clothes on and the water was turned off. She had her razor in hand. She didn't need to be punished, but she wanted too. She shivered, feeling energy radiate out of her. The light grew brighter and then burst, the glass falling next to her and in her hair.

"My name is Friday, Mr. Stark has been alerted that there is a high level of energy in this room and that the light has burst", a voice came from the ceiling.

Camilla quickly put the razor away and left the bathroom. She began putting on her pointe shoes, feeling more and more stressed. She screwed everything up. She managed to get herself kidnapped when she was four and she barely survivd hydra, now she couldn't even stop herself from breaking everything.

Just as Tony walked in a tear fell down Camillas cheek and another light grew bright until it exploded. She heard the pops of a few lights down the halls and let out a sob. Tony rushed over to her,"Camilla, whats wrong?", Tony asked.

Camilla waa only able to choke out a few words,"Get Wanda" she cried. Camilla didn't even know why she wanted Wanda, they weren't even that close of friends.

"Friday, tell Wanda to come to Camillas room ASAP", he spoke.

"Ok, Wanda has been alerted", Friday spoke. Tony tried to comfort Camilla but she just pushed him away.

Wanda rushed in,"What happened?!", she exclaimed. Camilla was having flashbacks of being tortured, and when she was stressed she somehow emitted energy.

"She asked for you", Tony explained.

Wanda walked toward Camilla and the young girl raced forward and envelloped Wanda in a hug. Tony walked out and left the girls.

Camilla sobbed into Wanda's shoulder while wanda stroked her hair. The energy slowly died down, and Camilla fell asleep in Wanda's arms. Wanda soon fell asleep too, the pair peacefully asleep on Camilla's bed.

**_A/N: Today is my birthday! Hope you all liked the second chapter!_**


End file.
